The Daughter
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: In August, nine months after the events of ‘I Will Remember You’, Angel is given, by the Powers, the baby girl supposed to be born from that day. COMPLETE!
1. The Oracles\' Call

**Summary:** In August, nine months after the events of 'I Will Remember You', Angel is given, by the Powers, the baby girl supposed to be born from that day.

**Disclaimer:** The characters relate to both 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel – The Series' belong to Joss Whedon (a.k.a. God/Primer Evil, depending on the episode), FOX, the WB, Mutant Enemy and Kuzui Inc. The baby is mine.

**Disclaimer:** My profile at The version in Portuguese will be available at Nanna O's profile at the same site and at MIPS.

**Spoilers:** To the whole B/A story, from 'Welcome to the Hellmouth' to the second crossover, 'Sanctuary'/'The Yoko Factor'.

**Author**'**s Notes:** This is a story I've been wanting to do for quite some time now. Maybe the idea is worn out, maybe it's not. It's gonna be short and I have it almost all typed. Thanks to Nanna O for the suggestion for the baby's name.

**The Daughter**

**Prologue – Oracles' Call**

The memories still were strong, fresh, in his mind. It didn't matter that exactly nine months had gone from Thanksgiving; he still could remember every word, every whisper and every apparently unimportant detail from that day. Angel, the vampire with a soul, recalled some scenes of it every day since then, but today, the memories seemed to be stronger, brighter, somehow.

It had been exactly nine months since he had chosen to become a vampire again, for _her_ sake, for her _life_. He had given up everything he dreamed with since having fallen in love with her, and still she had broken his heart by saying she trusted her new guy.

She loved her new guy.

Closing his eyes tightly, he wondered if the wound would stop bleeding and hurting someday.

Inside his mind, Angelus chuckled.

_It'll never stop_, he said bitterly. Instead of making him more sarcastic, the memories of that day made Angelus more… softer towards Angel, per say. The demon was impressed with the strength of his alter-ego's love for the Slayer. He'd never admit it, but Angelus liked to look out for Angel. Sure he hated to be locked in that box and hated to watch Angel do his good deeds, but… Angel could be him, had he been raised and treated the right way by his dad.

Angel sighed.

**"I know"**, he said aloud. He was alone, locked into his bedroom. Cordelia and Wesley were upstairs, busy organizing the files of the last cases. Angel was so deeply enrooted into his memories that he jumped, startled, as he heard a loud, bang noise from upstairs.

He raced to the office, and met Wesley nursing Cordelia, giving her a pair of aspirins.

**"What's wrong?"** He asked worriedly. Cordelia groaned, gulping the aspirins in without water.

**"Vision again. I hate them"**, she muttered. Angel and Wesley fixated their eyes at her. **"Anyway, the Oracles want to see you, Angel. Hurry".**

He simply nodded and left.

* * *

After he performed the ritual necessary to get to see the Oracles, Angel found himself staring at the two higher beings that, exactly nine months that day, had given him the most wonderful and the most horrible news of his life and un-life together.

**"What do you want from us, Warrior?"** The male said with the usual disdain dripping from his voice. Angel simply quirked an eyebrow.

**"You sent my seer a vision telling me to come here"**, he said coldly. Angelus' voice rang into the timeless room.

_Yeah, I think you should be telling us what the hell you want from Soul-Boy!_

The female glared at Angel.

**"Be quiet, beast"**, she said. **"You are correct. We are supposed to tell you why you were called here"** She turned to look at her companion. **"Do it".**

Clearly unhappy with whatever it was that needed Angel's presence, the male snapped his fingers. A white and light pink carrier appeared and it floated between the two beings. Angel felt something snap inside of him as he stared at the floating object.

With a wave, the female sent the carrier flying towards Angel. He curiously peered into it… and felt like he had been punched by a slayer on his gut.

Looking at him with an innocent, curious face, there was a little girl. She was the perfect mixture of him and Buffy, with his black hair and lips and her hazel-greenish eyes and perfect nose.

**"What's going on?"** He asked softly, not being able of tearing his eyes away from the little girl.

**"You remember the day you chose to erase?"** The female answered his question with another one, and watched him carefully as pain found its place on his unusually open face.

**"Yes. What does the baby have to do with it?"**

**"This is the child supposed to be born from that day, exactly today, nine months later"**, the male said carelessly. Angel finally found the power to look up at the being, surprise and shock and a quiet anger in his face.

**"Buffy was supposed to get pregnant that Thanksgiving?"** He asked, feeling very close to exploding at the creatures. They simply nodded.

**"She was already carrying your child when you came to us"**, the female said. Angel's fury grew.

**"And even knowing that you still let me turn back?"**

**"The child wasn't supposed to be born"**, the male snapped. **"Mother and daughter would die three months before birth, by the hands of a beast called Adam".**

**"Oh"**, Angel made. **"So, what is it that you want?"**

**"The Powers cannot give the Slayer the child, given she does not recall the day. For her, it ended when she walked out of your house. And the child will have a key-role at stopping a future Apocalypse"**.

**"So, you're giving me, your current fighter, her to raise her as a warrior?"**

**"No"**, the female shook her head. **"We are giving her to you because you are her father. The girl will remain as a reminder of what you fight for. Dark days are ahead of you, Warrior, and you shall recall why you are fighting at the good side".**

Tentatively, he took the carrier into his arms and smiled thankfully at the beings. They snapped their fingers, and Angel found him at the dirty hall. Looking down at the carried he was clutching tightly, he smiled a little as he realized the baby girl was sleeping soundly.

**"Come on, baby girl"**, he whispered. **"Let's get to go home".**

* * *

As he walked in 'Angel's Investigations' from the sewer system, he found Cordelia sipping from her usual Starbucks-three-o'clock-latte and Wesley idly flipping through the pages of a book. He carefully put the baby carrier over a table. His daughter was still soundly asleep.

His daughter. He had never imagined he would have a child, let alone one with Buffy. Right, she had no idea she was a mother, but, well, she was anyway. He was looking at the living proof of it. He sent a quick, fervent prayer to the Powers that he managed to be a good parent, and took the baby from the carrier. He sighed as she seemed to fit oh-so-perfectly at his arms, just like her mother. Her warmth spread up on him, and he sighed again.

Having heard the sigh, Cordelia looked up.

**"Hey, Angel"**, she greeted. Then her gaze went from him to the baby on his arms. **"Oh, God!"** She cooed a little too loudly. Angel glared, she looked apologetic. **"Sorry"**, she whispered as she approached them. **"Look at her. She's so cute!"**

Wesley too looked up from his book.

**"Where did you find her? Who is she? Where are her parents?" **Cordelia started to speak a mile a minute. Angel, managing to hold the little girl with one arm, rested a hand on her shoulder.

**"Calm down"**, he said with a smile. **"The Oracles gave her to me. She's my daughter, mine and Buffy's, actually".**

His friends and co-workers looked at him like he had grown a second head.

**"Your… Your daughter?"** Cordelia stuttered. Wesley said nothing, too dumbfounded to speak anything. He had lost his voice. **"How is it possible?"**

**"Cordelia, what day is today?"** He asked gently. She told him the date. **"And what happened today nine months ago?"** He asked with a pointed look. She quickly got it.

**"Oh, God! Buffy was pregnant when she last came here?"** She squealed. The baby scrunched her little nose, but Angel hurried to gently rock her, and he and Wesley glared at the brunette. **"Sorry. So, was she? And she never told you? That's low even for Buffy".**

**"She was not pregnant, Cordy. It'd be hard for her to hide, she was here three months ago".**

**"And there's the whole supernatural nose you have"**, Wesley piped up. Angel nodded.

**"And there's it. Even if Buffy was pregnant of her, they wouldn't make it to the birth. That thing Adam Buffy was fighting lately would kill them. They gave me her".**

**"And will you tell her?"** Cordelia asked quietly. Angel shook his head.

**"How could I? 'Hey, Buffy, remember when you came in last Thanksgiving? Well, you didn't manage to break my heart in two minutes. Actually, you did it in twenty-four hours! And, guess what? We made love and now I have the baby born from that day!'"**

Cordelia and Wesley looked down.

**"So I guess she won't be having a mom"**, the former cheerleader said softly. Angel nodded.

**"What's her name?"**

**"Katharine Vida Summers-O'Connell"**, he said promptly. Cordelia arched an eyebrow.

**"You sure have a name at the tip of your tongue"**, she said ironically. Then she glanced at the sleeping baby. **"Katharine. It's beautiful".**

**"Vida?"** Wesley piped in. **"What's it, Italian?"**

**"It's Portuguese to life"**, Angel said. **"Since she was conceived at the Erased Day, I thought it'd be nice".**

**"O'Connell?"** Cordelia said. **"Your last name?"** He nodded. **"Okay. Come to god-mommy, Katharine Vida Summers-O'Connell"**, she cooed taking the baby girl from Angel's arms. **"Damn, she's heavy".**

**"I expect you to accept the duties of god-fatherhood"**, Angel said softly to Wesley as he and the former watcher looked at the brunette rocking Hope. Wesley smiled a little.

**"I'd be honored".**

And that's how the tale of Katharine Vida Summers-O'Connell, daughter of Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers and Liam "Angelus/Angel" O'Connell, began.


	2. Daddy's Girl

**Summary:** In August, nine months after the events of 'I Will Remember You', Angel is given, by the Powers, the baby girl supposed to be born from that day.

**Disclaimer:** The characters relate to both 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel – The Series' belong to Joss Whedon (a.k.a. God/Primer Evil, depending on the episode), FOX, the WB, Mutant Enemy and Kuzui Inc. The baby is mine.

**Disclaimer:** My profile at The version in Portuguese will be available at Nanna O's profile at the same site and at MIPS.

**Spoilers:** To the whole B/A story, from 'Welcome to the Hellmouth' to the second crossover, 'Sanctuary'/'The Yoko Factor'.

**The Daughter**

**Chapter I – Daddy's Girl**

_**Six Years Later…**_

The little girl climbed down from his bed and opened the door noiselessly. It was way over three a.m., and aunt Cordy had sent her to bed a good time ago. Giggling silently, knowing daddy would arrive anytime soon, she slipped past aunt Cordy and uncle Wes' bedrooms and into daddy's place. It was dark, but she could move into there if she were blind. She was used to go to his bedroom since she could stand up and walk.

She giggled as she remembered a day when aunt Cordy told her she had found an eight-month-old baby Katharine crawling down the corridor to daddy's rooms…

She heard the loud noise of metal being dropped on the floor upstairs and raced to the bed, plopping into it comfortably. A little later, daddy walked in, a little smirk curving his lips.

**"Still awake, baby girl?"** He asked softly. **"Didn't aunt Cordy send you to bed the time I told her to?"**

**"She did, daddy"**, the miraculous child said with a giggle. **"But I wanted to wait for you awake".**

Angel sighed, knowing nothing would stop his strong-willed daughter. He sighed, remembering every day of the last six years, every day since he had gotten her from the Oracles.

Katharine Vida Summers-O'Connell, Kathy, Katie, Kat or Kitty to her family and baby girl to her father, looked up at him with eyes and grin which were just like her mother's. Angel's heart nearly broke at the remembrance of Buffy. She never knew they had a daughter. He didn't know how to tell her. After all, she couldn't even remember the day they had conceived her, how could she believe she was a mother?

Being raised with her mommy away did not seem to bother Katherine, though. She was an energetic, bright, caring, loving girl, who would feel happy if those loved ones were happy. She was still the only kid, the ruler of 'Angel's Investigations'.

Oh, yes, Cordelia and Wesley had finally given in to the attraction that joined them and gotten married, but they still didn't feel ready to have a kid of their own. So they channeled all their parental love to their goddaughter.

The same applied to Faith and Gunn. Faith had been released in parole when Katherine was three and had fallen in love with the girl instantly. The brunette slayer never went back to the Hell mouth, not even when Buffy died. As she put it, delicately, **_'Katie-kid needs someone to tell her stories about B. And who's better than me?'_**

Angel never mentioned Buffy to Katharine. Never. It was too painful, to even think of Buffy. So, when Katharine reached the age to start asking about her mother, Cordelia and Faith took over. They told the little girl about the deep love her parents shared, about the ups and downs, joys and regrets of their relationship.

Even at the age of six, Katharine was a mature kid. She had learnt never to mention mommy around her dad, not wanting to see the pain flashing in his more expressive face. But, one day, when she was five, he gave in and told her the tale of Buffy and Angel. A very sensitive kid, with a soft spot for romance, Katharine had bravely tried not to cry, but failed.

Angel's tears ran down his cheeks as he told his daughter their love-story, and Katharine held tightly to him, tears streaming down her pink, soft face.

All in all, Katharine was a happy girl. She had a father who would give the sun to her, had she asked, and an uncommon family that gave her all the love she could need.

But, of course, the Powers had to intervene on the course of things. For them, Katharine deserved to have a mother and, every once in a while, Angel had a fight with the Oracles. He agreed that Katharine should have her mother, but didn't know how to tell Buffy. Besides, the blonde had traveled with her sister to Europe and every once in a while Angel got a postcard, but nothing more. How could Angel tell her they had a baby, when their relationship was so stranded?

Besides, he feared the slayer would hate him forever for keeping Kathy a secret for so long. And he also feared she would try to take their little girl away from him. A protective father, being torn away from his only, adored daughter was not something Angel planned on happening anytime soon.

As he showered, he heard Katharine humming an old tune he used to sing to her when a baby. He smiled and quickly changed, finding his daughter comfortably holding a box with the Gaelic words for 'Forever Love' and the Claddagh symbol on its lid. It had been the last gift from Buffy the last Valentine's Day they had spent as a couple.

**"Why are you holding this, baby-girl?"** Angel said carefully as he sat next to her. Katharine jumped to his lap, and took the place Angel liked to call Buffy's spot, as his chin rested over her silky black locks.

**"I dreamt of mommy"**, she whispered. Angel kissed her head.

**"Good dreams? Or bad dreams?"**

**"I don't know. Bad, I guess. I woke up crying".**

**"Honey, it's okay".**

**"Mommy tried to take me away. You were nowhere".**

Angel made his daughter look at him.

**"It'll never happen, Katharine. You and I will never be torn apart, do you hear me?"**

**"It'll happen someday, daddy"**, Katharine said softly, maturely. **"You're a vamp and I'm not. One day I'll die, you won't".**

**"That's not true, baby-girl. Don't forget the prophecy"**, he felt her little body relaxing into his arms. **"One day, you'll take me out for a picnic and a day on the beach. We'll play on the sand. I'll get to pick you up at school".**

Her respiration became even, calm. Angel felt tears stinging at his eyes.

**"One day, we'll be a family, you, me and mommy".**

* * *

Cordelia walked in Katharine's princess-like bedroom and, unsurprisingly, the little girl was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she muttered why they bothered to put up together a room for Angel's kid, when it was obvious that she'd rather share chambers with him.

She quietly walked in her boss and best friend's bedroom and felt her breath leaving her body. Angel and Katharine were sleeping, he lying on his back and his daughter comfortably resting on top of him. The brunette had never seen Angel asleep and was surprised by the peace on his face. Once again she thanked the Powers by giving Kathy to Angel.

She stealthily tiptoed around the bed and gently shook Katharine's shoulder.

**"Kitty-kid, you must wake up"**, she whispered. Angel grunted, but didn't move. Katharine lazily opened one eye.

**"Hey, auntie Cordy"**, she said softly and sat up. **"I'm late?"**

**"No, baby. Chill. But you must get up soon. And please don't come over your daddy's chambers anymore, will you?"**

**"Let her"**, Angel said opening an eye. **"She keeps me company, don't you, baby-girl?"**

Katharine nodded eagerly.

**"Katharine, go ask aunt Faith to help you get ready. Daddy and I need to talk".**

**"You'll yell at him"**, Katharine stated. **"Mommy likes to yell at daddy too".**

Angel and Cordelia froze.

**"Why are you saying that, honey?"** Angel asked carefully. Katharine had never watched a fight between him and Buffy, so how could she know Buffy liked to yell at him?

**"Dreamt it"**, she said distractedly. **"You and mommy yelling at each other, because of me, I guess".**

She stretched up to kiss Angel's cheek and left. Her father stared at his friend, dumbfounded.

**"How is it possible? I haven't seen Buffy in years, so we never yelled at each other, not in presence of Katie".**

**"Have no idea"**, Cordelia said as perplexed as him. **"Anyway, Angel, we must stop this habit of Katharine of coming here. She's exhausted every morning".**

**"Cordy…"** He made her sit.** "Please let her do as she wants. I know she's always tired, but she likes it. And knowing she's waiting for me when I come home makes me more alert".**

**"She'll always be here, Angel. Only, she's at school now. She needs her sleep. When she's in vacation, she does it if it pleases her, but not during term. Please".**

**"Fine, Cordelia. Do it your way. But I won't yell at my baby girl if she keeps coming to me".**

**"I'm not asking you to do so. I just want… her best, Angel. She's like my daughter, and you know that. I've helped you taking care of her since you first brought her home, that fateful day".**

**"I know"**, he sighed. **"Now, why don't you go join baby-girl and Faith? You know Faith is more likely to choose an outfit that you'll hate".**

**"You're right!"** Cordelia slapped her own cheek. **"I left Katharine alone with Faith!"**

With that she scurried out of the room. Angel laughed and, half an hour later, his baby girl walked in the bedroom.

**"Daddy, aunt Kate is about to take me"**, she said softly. Angel nodded and took his daughter in his arms.

**"Please behave, Katharine"**, he said mockingly stern. The little girl batted her eyelashes, looking innocent – look broken by the playful grin on her face.

**"Me? I always behave, daddy"**, she said, and then giggled. Angel sighed and shook his head, a smile curving his lips.

**"I'm talking seriously here, Katharine. Your classmates don't need to know you have superpowers and a supernatural daddy".**

The grin and the light air around Katharine disappeared and she nodded in all seriousness. Angel smiled.

**"Good. Now, go"**, Angel kneeled to put Katharine down, but she tugged at his hand. **"What?"**

**"Take me upstairs?"** She said with an adorable smile. Angel smiled, took her back into his arms and walked upstairs. Katharine started to babble about her school days.

* * *

Kate looked more mature after giving birth to her daughter, Deanna Alicia. Deanna and Katharine were the same age, Angel's daughter being six months older. Deanna had blonde hair and blue eyes and was a shy, quiet little girl, a deep contrast to Katharine, who was full of energy, extroverted, just like her mother.

The two little girls started to babble about their school, and Kate and Angel sat down for a cup of coffee, for Kate, and a mug of blood for Angel.

**"So, how are you going, Kate?"** Angel asked concerned. Kate had just become a widow and had had a hard time adjusting to this new reality. She looked down at her blonde girl.

**"Fine. Deanna… Kinda shook me off my self-misery. It's good to have her".**

**"I know the feeling"**, Angel said, the words bringing with them memories of a time when he was young and innocent.

**"Yes, you do"**, Kate whispered. Angel had told her everything about Katharine and since then they were good friends, nothing more. If anything, sometimes Kate played mother for Angel's daughter, when necessary.

A bad feeling filled Angel.

**"Kate, promise me something".**

**"What?"** She asked with curious eyes.

**"Promise me that, if anything happens to me, you'll look after Katharine".**

Kate shuddered.

**"Don't say that, Angel. Nothing will happen".**

**"Just promise me, Kate"**, he insisted. Kate sighed.

**"What about her mom?"**

**"She doesn't know about Katharine, I told you. I know Faith, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn will take care of her, but you're family for her as well. Please, promise me".**

**"Right back at you, then. When I'm gone, look after Deanna".**

**"Sure"**, Angel glanced at the clock. **"Now, off with you. Otherwise the two princesses will be late".**

Deanna giggled and Katharine laughed. They ran to Angel, each one hugging one of his legs.

**"Bye, uncle Angel"**, Deanna said.

**"Bye, daddy!"** Katharine exclaimed, and then the woman and the two girls left. Cordelia sat across Angel.

**"You freaked Kate out with that question"**, she stated. He shrugged.

**"It can happen. And I don't want Buffy to take Katharine away. You know she'd do that if she knew I was gone and we have a daughter".**

Cordelia nodded.

**"She would. But then, nothing will happen with you, Angel".**

She then left to the kitchen.

"**Won't it?"** He whispered.

* * *

Katharine and Deanna were playing with their dolls when, suddenly, the brunette felt a pang in her heart and the image of her adored daddy flashed in her mind.

**"Papa!"** She cried, starting to cry. Deanna looked up, worriedly, and ran to her best friend.

**"K, what's wrong?"** Kate's daughter asked. The teacher approached the two girls, closely followed by the other kids.

**"Deanna, Katharine, what happened?"** She asked. Sobbing uncontrollably on Deanna's shoulder, Katharine didn't answer.

**"I don't know!"** Deanna exclaimed with tears brimming in her blue eyes. **"She said anything about her dad… K, what happened to uncle Angel?"**

That same moment, two brunettes with swollen eyes rushed in the classroom and towards the two girls. Cordelia took her goddaughter in her arms, and Faith did the same to Deanna, who was starting to cry softly, and they left without an explanation.

* * *

In Rome, Buffy Summers was speaking toa whole classroom of Slayers when she suddenly fainted, Angel's name softly leaving her lips before she lost conscience.

Panicking, Willow ran to her friend,Gileshot in his heels.

* * *

The Hyperion Hotel was immersed in silence, when Cordelia and Faith arrived with Katharine and Deanna. Gunn and Wesley were by the window, looking glumly outside; Kate was crying her eyes out on the sofa.

Angel was nowhere to be seen.

Faith gave Deanna to Kate, who smiled gratefully at her and clutched at the little girl, hiding her tearful face in the golden locks. Deanna, who seemed lost and confused, kept asking about uncle Angel. Kate just cried, not having energy to explain that Angel was gone.

Faith and Cordelia were talking quietly between themselves.

**"Someone must talk to Katie-kid"**, the slayer said in a whisper. Katharine was sitting on a couch, looking blankly at the wall.

**"You go. I can't deal with that…"**

**"Okay"**, Faith carefully approached the little girl. **"Katie, honey, why don't we go to the kitchen? I could use a cup of coffee and your company"**.

Katharine nodded wordlessly. Kate decided to do the same to her offspring, since apparently they'd tell Angel's kid that he no longer walked in this earth.

**"C'mon, Deanna, I can use a cup of coffee as well"**, she sniffled. Faith and Kate placed the two girls on two stools and fixed themselves a large cup of coffee, black, sugarless.

**"Daddy is gone, isn't he?"** Katharine said suddenly, the first words since the cried 'papa' at the daycare. Kate and Faith startled and looked at each other. **"I felt it. My papa is gone"**, she whispered in a tearful pout. Deanna looked in denial.

**"No, K, you're wrong! Uncle Angel is not gone… Is he, mummy?"**

Kate didn't answer, her eyes tightly closed. Faith turned around and nodded silently.

**"I don't wanna go to live with mama"**, Katharine said determinedly. Faith took the stool next to B's kid and held her tightly.

**"You won't. Your old man left instructions for us – Cordy, Wes, Gunn and me – to be your guardians until you're old enough to decide whether you wanna live with B or not".**

**"I'll never live with her"**, Katharine said. And Faith knew that kid was stubborn enough to never live with B.

When Buffy woke up, hours later, she was feeling cold, although the radiant sun shining outside. She was shivering. Willow touched her forehead, but Buffy wasn't feverish.

**"Call Angel"**, the slayer demanded weakly. Willow widened her eyes in surprise, while Riley frowned in confusion.

**"Buffy, you don't mention Angel since…"**

**"Just do it, Will. Call Angel. Check with Cordelia if he is okay".**

Then, suddenly, she knew. She simply knew. A choked sob left her quivering lips, and tears started to stream down her cheeks unstoppably. Willow rushed to her side.

**"Buffy, what's wrong?"**

**"Angel… Oh, my God, Willow, Angel…"**

**"What's wrong with Angel?"** Willow asked frenetic.

**"Angel died, Willow. My beautiful Angel is gone"**, Buffy exploded in tears, clutching Willow tightly.

Willow herself started to cry softly.

Gileswatched the two girls in a silent confusion.

* * *

Sixhours later, a nearly hysterical Buffy ran in the Hyperion. She found Cordelia and Wesley sitting on the floor, their backs against the wall, Wesley's arm comfortably over Cordy's shoulder and her head on his shoulder.

Buffy could also see Faith's head resting against Gunn's, on the couch whose back was to the door. A blonde woman she didn't recognize was sitting on an armchair, a little blonde girl sleeping soundly on her lap. The woman herself was dozing off occasionally.

Cordelia looked up and froze. Buffy wasn't supposed to be there, not when Katharine wasn't safely hidden. She jumped up and whispered to her husband:

**"You get Katie away from here, while I distract Buffy".**

He nodded and Cordelia exclaimed:

**"Hey, Buff! What are you doing here?"**

Faith turned her head around carefully not to disturb Katharine, whose head was resting on her lap and who was quietly staring at the ceiling.

**"Where's Angel? Who killed him?"**

Kate looked at the visitant and then knew she was Katharine's mother. They had the same eyes and the same attitude.

Katharine recognized that voice. She had heard that voice often, when she and daddy hid at grandpa Giles' house. She sat up, and Faith started to pray silently, her fingers tightly entwined with Gunn.

The day Angel had tried to avoid so badly had arrived, although Faith knew Cordelia was giving her best to prevent it.

A little girl stood up from the couch, probably from her place where she was lying, and jumped out of it. The girl slowly moved towards her, and Buffy repressed a scream.

The girl was a brunette version of her.

Suddenly the girl dashed towards the slayer.

**"Mommy!"**


	3. Finally, Truth

**Summary:** In August, nine months after the events of 'I Will Remember You', Angel is given, by the Powers, the baby girl supposed to be born from that day.

**Disclaimer:** The characters relate to both 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel – The Series' belong to Joss Whedon (a.k.a. God/Primer Evil, depending on the episode), FOX, the WB, Mutant Enemy and Kuzui Inc. The baby is mine.

**Disclaimer:** My profile at The version in Portuguese will be available at Nanna O's profile at the same site and at MIPS.

**Spoilers:** To the whole B/A story, from 'Welcome to the Hellmouth' to the second crossover, 'Sanctuary'/'The Yoko Factor'.

**The Daughter**

**Chapter Two – Finally, Truth.**

The adults in the living room froze, as Katharine ran to her unknown mother. Buffy felt the little body crashing against her legs, as the little girl hugged one of them tightly, happily.

**"Want up, mommy!"** She said with a sad smile. Buffy disentangled herself from Katharine's strong grip, and Katharine's lower lip started to quiver, as her silver-gray eyes filled with tears.

Buffy felt bad and kneeled, taking the little girl into her arms.

**"What's up, sweetie?"** She asked as she felt the wetness in her shoulder. Katharine was crying quietly, her little arms wrapped around Buffy's neck.

**"My daddy… Papa is gone, mommy".**

Buffy froze, and would have fainted, hadn't Wesley hurried to her side and helped her stand straight. Kate delicately put Deanna next to her and went to get Katharine.

**"Come with me, Katie, baby. Otherwise you're gonna hit the floor, your mother looks like she'll faint"**, she said as Katharine refused to go with her. Looking worriedly at Buffy's weary face, Katharine gave in.

**"Katie-kid, why don't we go lie down? B will come to us soon, but first you should nap"**, Faith said knowing Angel would be pleased if they kept Katharine's routine going on.

Katharine nodded and, comfortably perched at Faith's lap, went upstairs.

Cordelia made Buffy sit down on the couch, silently praying the gods to send her patience to explain to Buffy the odds of Katharine's existence.

And, soon enough, Buffy started firing questions at Cordelia.

**"Who is that girl? Why did she call me mommy? Who the hell is her father? Where's Angel…?"**

**"One question a time"**, Cordelia interrupted the litany of questions. **"Let me tell you a story, okay?"**

Buffy nodded.

**"At Thanksgiving of 99, you remember you came here to yell at Angel?"**

Buffy nodded again.

**"You didn't stay for five minutes, Buffy. You stayed for twenty-four hours"**, Cordelia said gently. Buffy opened her mouth. **"No one remembers because Angel chose to erase the day. He was human, you were here and you two made love the whole day. But then that Mohra wasn't really dead. So, Angel went to kill him, alone. He almost died. You arrived in time and killed the demon, but Angel knew he'd be a liability for you, so he went to the Oracles".**

Cordelia's lip started to quiver slightly. Gunn took her hand and squeezed it gratefully. Buffy whispered:

**"My dreams…"**

Cordelia frowned at her former classmate.

**"What dreams?"**

**"Uh… I've been dreaming of a human Angel for, like, six or seven years. He meets me on Santa Monica pier, kisses me, takes me here… We make love… I always wake up crying and saying I'll never forget".**

**"Oh, God"**, Cordelia whispered. **"You remembered it. Why didn't you come to tell Angel of those dreams?"**

**"I had no idea they were real!" **Buffy exclaimed. **"Go on".**

**"He gave up his humanity for you. You'd die if he stayed human, so… He chose to be a vampire again, just so you'd be alive, and the Oracles would erase the day. It had a catch, however. No one but him would remember the day, so he could prevent it from happening".**

**"How does it relate to the girl?" **Buffy asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

**"Nine months later, Powers sent me a vision. The Oracles wanted to see Angel. He went there and, when he came back, he brought a baby with him. A little girl. Katharine".**

Buffy looked quizzically at Cordelia. The brunette sighed.

**"You don't understand it? Make the math, Buff! You go for it like rabbits in November. Next August, Angel goes on his own, comes back with a baby"**, Cordelia started to sound annoyed. **"Katharine is your daughter!"** Here, she had said it.

Buffy blanched.

**"It's not possible! I don't remember going through pregnancy and delivery!"**

**"Because you didn't"**, Wesley said gently. **"The Oracles gave Katharine to Angel. She wasn't supposed to be born. Adam would manage to kill both you and her when you were six months pregnant".**

**"Why he never told me?"**

**"How could he, Buffy?"** Cordelia took the word again. **"Would you have believed if he came to you and said, H****ey, Buffy, remember when you came in last Thanksgiving? Well, you didn't manage to break my heart in two minutes. Actually, you did it in twenty-four hours! And, guess what? We made love and now I have the baby born from that day!"** The brunette remembered well the words Angel had said the first time they asked what he would do.

Buffy hung her head.

**"Where's Angel?"**

Cordelia's eyes filled with tears.

**"He's gone"**, she whispered. **"He went with Gunn and Wes to a vampire's nest, but they were too much and… one of them staked him".**

Buffy looked up horrified.

**"No! No, no!"** She started to shake and sob uncontrollably. Cordelia stood silently next to her, tears streaming down her own cheeks.

**

* * *

"My mommy is beautiful", Katharine said to Faith as the two of them lay next to each other, both staring at the ceiling.**

**"You have her eyes"**, Faith said simply. **"Now that Angel is really an angel, you'll probably live with her in Rome".**

**"No"**, Katharine said. **"I'm not going anywhere. This is my home".**

**"That's my girl"**, Faith said. **"Don't worry, kid. Every judge in California will give us your custody. But you'll have to visit your mother every once in a while".**

**

* * *

"Don't you dare to speak badly of Angel in his house or to his daughter", Cordelia said suddenly. ****"I've seen Katharine cry more today than in her whole life, and I won't allow you to make her cry more. Do you understand me?"**, Cordelia said suddenly. 

**"Fine. But I'm taking her with me when I leave"**, Buffy said.

**"That girl goes nowhere with you outside the limits of this city"**, Cordelia said, heart set at following Angel's wishes. And one of them was for Katharine never live outside LA.

**"Who will prevent me?"** Buffy challenged. She knew her rights. As mother, now that Angel was dead, she could take Katharine wherever she felt like. **"Like it or not, Cordelia, I'm her mother. And now Angel is gone. He was the only who could stop me, but now I can take Katharine to hell if I want!"**

**"No, you can't"**, Faith said walking in. **"Angel left a will. He said there, expressively, that he doesn't want Katharine living outside Los Angeles. So, either you stay with her here, in LA, with us also, or you can go and forget you ever found out you have a daughter".**

**"Faith, you know I have law by my side"**, Buffy said.

**"So do we"**, Kate said. **"I think we never met properly. I'm Kate Lockley, Angel's friend. My daughter Deanna is Katharine's best friend".**

Buffy shook Kate's hand in silence.

**"Can we please discuss that later?"** She asked. **"I just… want to stay with my daughter".**

Faith nodded and got up, signaling for Buffy to follow her. The brunette slayer took Buffy upstairs, to Angel's room. She turned to face her sister-slayer.

**"We mean what we said before, Buff. That little girl was Angel's everything, and we'll do whatever it takes to keep her around".**

That said Faith left. Buffy opened up a crack of the door and found out Katharine lying down, awake, dressed in one of Angel's silk shirts and clutching tightly a box that Buffy recognized. It had been her last gift for Angel, for Valentine's Day, before he left.

**"Kathy?"** She called softly. **"Can I stay with you?"**

**"Sure"**, the child's voice was soft and thick with tears. **"I miss him".**

**"So do I, baby".**

**"Do you?"** Katharine said. Buffy sighed. That girl seemed to be the kind who asked all the hard questions.

**"Of course I do, honey"**, she said lying next to Katharine and taking the little hand into hers. **"Your father… He was the love of my life".**

**"You were never around"**, Katharine accused. **"Sometimes daddy would look at me and cry, because we're so much alike".**

Buffy barely choked back a sob.

**"Baby… Believe me, I love Angel. More than anything. When he left… It nearly killed me. I thought I would die. If it weren't for the fact that I knew he still loved me… I think I would've really died".**

The woman and the girl stood silently on the bedroom.

**"Daddy wanted you to have this"**, Katharine handed Buffy the box. **"He always told me that, if anything happened to him, he wanted you to have whatever it is inside".**

**"Do you want to see what's inside?"** Buffy said softly. Katharine nodded and they both sat down Indian style. The slayer ran her fingertips slowly over the carved Claddagh symbol and the Gaelic words for 'forever love'.

**"What's that symbol?"** Katharine asked curiously.

**"Your daddy never told you?" **Katharine shook her head. **"That is the Claddagh"**, she said, her eyes clouding with tears. **"The crown represents loyalty. The hands are for friendship. And the heart is for love".**

**"Hummm…"** Katharine chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. **"Daddy had a ring with that drawing".**

**"Of course he did"**, Buffy said, with her voice slightly thick with tears. **"And it was facing in, right?"** She asked, and smiled tightly when Katharine nodded. **"It meant he belonged to someone".**

**"Who?"**

**"Me"**, Buffy said simply. **"Let's open, okay?"**

Katharine nodded eagerly. Buffy smiled and lifted the box's lid.

It revealed a journal with a black leather cover and Angel's Claddagh ring. Katharine's eyes lit up at the sight of the journal.

**"I know this!"** She exclaimed. **"Daddy wrote all my life in it!"**

**"Really?"** Buffy asked, and Katharine nodded with a yawn. **"Honey, why don't you nap?"**

**"Will you stay with me, mommy?"** Katharine asked, suddenly looking like the six-year-old she was. She had been behaving so maturely, Buffy found hard to believe she was only a little girl. But now her eyes were full of fear and vulnerability, and Buffy knew she already loved that girl.

**"Sure, baby. Why don't you sleep and I read?"**

Katharine nodded and instantly fell asleep. Buffy covered her with a light blanket and opened the journal carefully.

Written in Angel's antique, artful handwriting was 'Life of Katharine Vida Summers-O'Connell, daughter of Liam Angel O'Connell and Elizabeth Anne Summers'.

She ran her fingers lightly over the words and then turned the page.

Angel had chosen to start the history of Katharine's life writing a letter to Buffy, explaining why he couldn't just call her and tell they had a daughter.

_**Buffy, right now we can barely stay in the same room for five minutes without fights and heartbreaks. How could I call you and tell you we have a daughter, when you don't remember when we conceived her? It'd add up to the misery you feel, and I don't agree with that.**_

Buffy felt the tears running down her cheeks, and carefully wiped them. She didn't want those words to be stained by her tears.

_**Katharine is each day growing to be a brunette version of you. She's now eight months and Cordelia has lost the track of how many times she had found Katharine crawling to my bedroom. Our daughter is developing the strange habit of waiting for me in my bed until I'm home from patrol.**_

_**I must say it's good to see our baby girl sleeping on my bed when I arrive. Having Katharine changed my life. Now I fight a little harder, I'm stronger, faster, just because I know that I have a daughter to raise.**_

The slayer looked down at the sleeping girl. Had she any idea how much Angel loved her? Probably. She ran her fingers through the silky black locks, surprised at how they felt just like Angel's.

_**Katharine spoke her first words tonight. Daddy and mommy. Cordelia doesn't agree that I keep telling her about you, about us, but she has a mother, and it's her right to know who her mother is.**_

Buffy read the journal through the afternoon, crying hard.

* * *

Faith walked in hours later and found Buffy curled on Angel's armchair, looking devastated. The rogue slayer sat next to Katharine's mother.

**"She's so serious"**, Buffy said in a whisper, her eyes set at the still asleep Katharine.

**"She's Angel's kid, B"**, Faith replied softly. **"He is… was… very cool, collected, a reflexive person. And ever since she was a baby she was joined by the hip with him. You can't expect Angel's personality not to rub off her".**

**"Why I never came to see him, Faith?"** Buffy asked the question that tortured her for hours. **"I mean… He went to help me that night when we fought the First, but I never was here for him when he needed me".**

**"I don't know, B. Maybe you were afraid of seeing how he had dealt with life without you. But I know one thing – Angel never stopped loving you. Not in minute in his life he loved you any less. Katharine just added up to that feeling".**

Buffy got up and started to pace.

**"I can't stay here, Faith. I'm needed at the Council. And I want Katharine with me wherever I am".**

**"B, sit down"**, Faith demanded. **"You don't have an established home and you met Katie only a few hours ago. No court will give you her custody. How do you think on raising her? At least here she has me, Cordy, Wes, Gunn, Kate and Deanna".**

Buffy sat down.

**"I already love her, Faith. She's a dream come true".**

**"That's not what I mean. I never said you don't love Katharine. But you don't have a routine to her. And that's something every judge will require".**

**"So what do you suggest?"**

**"Quit the Council. Finish college. Get a job. Stay here with us".**

**"I can do all those but not stay here at this building. There are too many memories of Angel and I can't deal with those".**

**"That girl is going nowhere"**, Faith said calmly. **"She said herself. She grew here. This is home for her". **Faith got up. "**Think about it".**

* * *

**"Kathy? Wake up, baby"**, Buffy called softly. Katharine's eyes fluttered open.

**"Mommy?"** She asked drowsily.

**"Yeah, it's me. We need to talk".**

Katharine sat up.

**"Anything wrong?"**

**"Baby, I know you love the hotel, right?"** Katharine nodded. **"But mom can't stay here. It's too painful for her. So, I was thinking… Would you like to move in with mommy to an apartment?"**

Katharine looked at her.

**"Why don't you like here?"**

**"Baby… There are too many memories of your daddy… Memories of a time when I wasn't around… Time that we lost".**

**"No. I'm not leaving my house!"** Katharine yelled and bolted out.

Buffy started to cry.

* * *

Things around the Hyperion didn't get any easier. After Buffy's unfortunate suggestion, Katharine started to simply refuse talk to her mother. And Cordelia was mad.

But, as time went by, everyone started to see that staying at the Hyperion wasn't good to Katharine. All she did everyday was cry. Buffy was worried with her little girl, but nothing could do.

One day, Buffy had had enough.

**"I'm taking Kathy out of here even if she hates me forever"**, she told Faith one night, two weeks after Angel's death. The brunette sighed.

**"What do you want to do? Have a fight with Cordelia again?"**

**"Look at my daughter!"** Buffy cried with tears in her eyes. **"Faith, staying here is killing Katharine slowly, don't you see?"**

**"Oh, I do see. But Cordy is adamant on not letting you leave with Katie. The only one who she'll hear is Katie herself. And Katie doesn't wanna leave".**

**"I don't care!"** Buffy exploded. Tears were running down her cheeks. **"My baby is dying! How would Angel feel if he knew Katie is about to get sick because no one dares to take her away from an environment that is bad for her?"**

Katharine walked in the living room and Buffy softened.

**"Hey, baby. How are you?"** Faith asked.

**"I want daddy back"**, she said in a whisper. Then she looked at the ceiling. **"Give me my daddy back!"**

She fell to the floor in a crying ball. Buffy, with tears still cascading down her cheeks, ran to her side.

**"Honey, please don't do that. Daddy wouldn't like it".**

**"Why?"** Katharine sobbed. **"Why did he have to go? He's my daddy!"**

**"I know. I know. I miss him too. But we gotta move on, baby girl".**

Katharine smiled a little.

**"He calls me that".**

**"We know, Katie"**, Faith said. **"But Angel won't be pleased if he sees you dying slowly. Because that's what's happening to you, Katie. You're dying. Slowly and slowly, each day more".**

**"It's wrong to want daddy back?"**

**"No, baby"**, Buffy hurried to say. **"It's not. But you have to go on. You'll never forget your daddy, but his memory should hurt less".**

Katharine thought for a long moment. Then, she looked at her mother, with eyes clear of tears.

**"Take me home, mommy".**

* * *

**Author**'**s Notes:** I know I probably went too hard on this or made Katharine too mature for her age. But that's how I feel Angel's daughter would be: she wouldn't be like a normal kid, and his death would bring the most rebellious side of her. Please review and let me now what you think! 


	4. Bliss

**Summary:** In August, nine months after the events of 'I Will Remember You', Angel is given, by the Powers, the baby girl supposed to be born from that day.

**Disclaimer:** The characters relate to both 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel – The Series' belong to Joss Whedon (a.k.a. God/Primer Evil, depending on the episode), FOX, the WB, Mutant Enemy and Kuzui Inc. The baby is mine.

**Disclaimer:** My profile at The version in Portuguese will be available at Nanna O's profile at the same site and at MIPS.

**Spoilers:** To the whole B/A story, from 'Welcome to the Hellmouth' to the second crossover, 'Sanctuary'/'The Yoko Factor'.

**The Daughter**

**Chapter III – Bliss**

Cordelia stared openly dumbfounded at her goddaughter.

**"You can't be serious!"** She exclaimed.

**"Aunt Delia…"** Katharine said patiently. **"Daddy wouldn't be happy to see me sad".**

**"I know, but she wanna take you away!"**

**"No, she doesn't"**, Wesley cut in. **"Calm down, Cordelia. Buffy and Katharine are not leaving LA, just moving out. And Buffy promised me we'll be welcome to visit them whenever we feel like".**

**"But I… Angel…"**

**"Angel wouldn't be glad to see the shadow Katharine was becoming, Cordy"**, Buffy said softly. The blonde met the brunette's gaze and held it. Finally, Cordelia held up her hands in surrender.

**"Fine. But please promise me you'll still be my kid?"**

Katharine smiled.

**"Okay!"**

Two days later, Katharine's belongings were all boxed up. Hank had offered his former bachelor's apartment for his daughter and granddaughter, the place being empty since his wedding to a painter a few years back, and Buffy had said yes, thankful that she didn't need to pay rent.

After setting up the last decisions with Cordelia about Katharine's custody, Buffy called Giles and asked him to pack up her stuff and send it to Los Angeles with Dawn. The youngest Summers was dying with curiosity to know her niece.

The night before the big move-out, Katharine was sitting on her daddy's old bed. She was edgy, and her supernatural instincts were telling her something was up to happen. She had commented it with her mom and with aunt Faith, but the two women had brushed her off.

Rubbing her eyes, Angel's daughter got up. Something was pulling her. A power, older than time and than humanity, called out for her. Somewhat in a trance, Katharine left the bedroom and started paddling towards her and daddy's secret place, a hidden room they used to hang out.

Unexpectedly the power started to whisper at her.

_Come to me, baby girl_.

Angel was talking to her, calling her with that velvety voice.

_Come. Meet me at the place._

As she started to run faster and faster, sentences started to fill her mind.

_Shanshu._

_Shanshu death._

_Angel's gonna die?_

No. She shook her head, her daddy wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to live.

_Shanshu death, life. Resurrection._

The blue being that usually appeared in Katharine's dreams showed up in front of her.

**"Hello, Katharine"**, she said with a little smile. Katharine stopped abruptly and looked up at the Oracle.

**"Hello. I see you in my dreams, don't I?"**

**"You do"**, the Oracle said. **"You've met your mother, right?"**

**"Yep"**, Katharine said.

**"Do you love her?"**

**"Yep"**, Katharine said. **"Can you please give me my daddy back? I miss him".**

The Oracle smiled.

**"I know you do"**, she started to slowly fade away. **"Go ahead".**

Katharine beamed at him as the creature vanished completely, with a frown. The Powers had done their part. Now it was up to both the Warrior and the Slayer to make their love work.

Hopelessly romantic as she was, she simply expected them to see they belonged together, for their sake, Katharine's and the world's.

With a sigh, she turned to watch the following events.

* * *

Katharine slipped into the comfortable secret living room she and her daddy loved so much. Something was going on there, she could sense it. Magic was in the air, so strong it made her skin tingle.

_Katharine…_ Daddy's voice again.

**"Daddy?"** She called out, confused. _I'm not insane_, she thought. _Daddy's here. But where?_

_What do you want more than anything?_

**"You back, daddy!"**

_You sure of that?_

**"Of course I am!"** Tears filled Katharine's eyes. **"I miss you, daddy!"**

_Close your eyes…_

She did that, willingly.

With a smile, Angel stepped off the shadows, dressing denim pants and a light green t-shirt. He knelt behind his baby girl and whispered into her ear:

**"Hi there".**

Katharine turned around abruptly, surprised by the voice sounding so close to her. Her nose hit the hard wall of her daddy's chest, and she looked up, the now green eyes sparkling with tears.

**"Daddy…"** She whispered. Angel smiled and she tentatively held out her hand to his cheek. Her chubby palm touched his face and he leaned into her feathery touch.

Tears started to run down her cheeks, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**"You're back"**, she whispered. **"You're back…"**

**"I am, baby girl"**, he whispered, tears filling his eyes as well. **"I promised you nothing would tear us apart…"**

She nodded against his neck.

**"I love you, daddy".**

Angel smiled between his tears.

**"I love you too, baby girl".**

* * *

Buffy woke up to the feeling that something was happening at the Hyperion. She put her robe de chamber on and tightened it around her thin waist, walking out of her rooms. Across the halls was Angel's old bedroom, where Katharine had insisted to spend the night alone.

The blonde slayer opened the door and peeped in. At the sight of the empty bed, she started to panic.

**"Katharine?"** She called. **"Katie? Where are you?"**

Cordelia and Wesley showed up, their eyes full of sleep.

**"Buffy?"** The former May queen asked. **"What's wrong?"**

**"Is Katie with you guys?"** Buffy asked frenetic.

**"No"**, Wesley replied, fully alert now. **"Why?"**

**"She's not at Angel's rooms!"** Buffy's eyes filled with tears. **"Oh, God, where's my baby?"**

**"Calm down!"** Cordelia demanded. **"Katharine wouldn't just vanish into thin air. It's not like her to disappear in the middle of the night – well, it is, but she usually went to Angel's bedroom".**

**"Have you checked the kitchen?"** Faith asked. She and Gunn were exchanging concerned looks.

Buffy didn't reply, running down the stairs with the two couples behind her. As the blonde headed straight to the kitchen, Cordelia checked Angel's office, Wesley went to the library; Gunn looked at the work-out room and Faith the bathrooms.

The five adults met at the living room. Buffy looked terrified.

**"So? Any luck?"** She asked her friends. The four shook their heads sadly. **"God!"** Buffy fell on the couch sobbing. **"Where are you, kiddo?"**

**"There must be any room we haven't checked"**, Wesley said aloud. Cordelia had an insight.

**"The secret room!"** She exclaimed, jumping up. Before anyone could stop her, she ran out the living room.

True to her thoughts, the oak door to the secret room was open. Sighing and sending a quick prayer of thanks to the Powers, Cordelia pulled it open and shrieked.

Katharine was really there, soundly asleep.

Angel's very solid, very real chest was acting as mattress for her, and the supposedly dead vampire was sleeping as well.

The rush of people running was heard and, quickly, Cordelia closed the doors behind her. She couldn't let Buffy see Angel, not yet. A slow smile spread around Cordelia's face.

Now, Katharine wasn't going anywhere.

The grin vanished quickly. With Angel back, Katharine wouldn't go anywhere, but Buffy now knew she was a mother, and would fight to have her daughter with her. And that Angel would never agree with; after all, Buffy was likely to want to take Katharine away with her.

Damn, their fight would be hell to put up with.

* * *

The minute Cordelia stepped back at the living room, Buffy rushed to her.

**"Did you find her?"** She asked in a rush.

**"Yep, I did".**

**"Oh, thank God"**, Buffy whispered. **"Where's Katie?"**

**"At her and Angel's secret room. Don't go there. Give her time to say goodbye. It's not like your new apartment will disappear soon"**, Cordelia said. Faith noticed something with her friend, and Cordelia glared helplessly at her.

**"Why don't we go shower, get dressed, have breakfast and then we go retrieve Katie from wherever she is?"** Mrs. Gunn said with a smile. Buffy nodded reluctantly and was the first to leave. Gunn and Wesley were about to leave as well, when Cordelia whispered:

**"Sit down. I have something to tell you guys".**

The two men and Faith said as so. They looked curiously at the brunette, who looked anxious.

**"I found Katie at the secret room"**, she said quietly. Faith rolled her eyes and got up.

**"We know it already, Cordy".**

**"Angel's with her"**, Cordelia finished, her eyes glued at the floor. Faith fell back on the couch, and she, Gunn and Wesley stared dumbfounded at Cordelia.

**"Cordy, love…"** Wes started to say. Cordelia got up and walked towards the room. They followed her, and she showed them Angel and Katharine asleep. **"Oh, God"**, the former watcher whispered.

Faith was crying softly, a bittersweet smile at her lips. Gunn grinned.

**"Angel won't let Buffy take Katie away"**, Cordelia whispered closing the door silently behind her. The friends went back to the living room and sat back down.

**"Damn"**, Gunn scratched his head. **"This isn't gonna be easy. Buffy knows now about the girl and will want Kat with her. Angel's never gonna let Kat leave his supervision".**

**"Maybe B will stick up with the life-in-LA plan"**, Faith suggested hopefully. Cordelia glared at her skeptically.

**"Buffy still works for the Council. How long will it take for Giles to call her on mission? She'll want to take Katie with her and Angel'll never agree with it"**, she sighed and ran her fingers on her short, raven hair. **"Hell, I knew we should've stuck to Angel's will".**

**"This hotel is gonna become hell on earth"**, Faith whispered. A few moments later, Angel walked in, Katharine comfortably resting on his arms. He looked around and noticed the boxes. One eyebrow shot up.

**"Are any of you traveling?"** He asked his friends. No one said anything. Faith got up and hugged her friend.

**"Man, it's good to have you back"**, she whispered. He smiled and said:

**"It's good to be back. Now, answer my question? Who's moving out?"**

They all looked guiltily to the floor.

**"Mommy and I are moving out"**, Katharine said innocently. Angel stared her, perplexed.

**"WHAT!"** He squeaked. **"Your mom?"**

**"Yep"**, she nodded. **"We were moving out to live at grandpa Hank's".**

**"How the hell Buffy knew you were her daughter?"** Angel asked on a dangerously low voice. His friends cringed.

**"She felt when you were gone and came here to check up on us. Katie was around and then…"**

Angel understood that, and was happy that, finally, Buffy had learnt that they had a daughter. Feeling happiness at that was a thing. Agreeing that Buffy took his adored girl away from him was another entirely different. He put Katharine on her feet and bolted upstairs.

Katharine wanted to run after him, but Cordelia didn't let her.

**"Leave them alone, honey. C'mon, let's have breakfast".**

* * *

Somehow, Buffy felt the tingle on the pit of her stomach, but shrugged it off. Angel was gone for more than two weeks. There was no way he was around.

The door slammed open and Buffy turned around, her mouth dropping open at the sight of Angel standing in the doorway.

**"Angel…"** She whispered. Her voice's softness warmed his heart, but he ignored it.

**"You're not taking my daughter away from me!"**

All happiness and wonder she was feeling at his return disappeared.

**"What?"**

**"You heard me, Buffy. You're not taking Katharine out of this house. She's my daughter, only mine, and there's no way on earth or hell that you're tearing us apart".**

**"She's my daughter too!"** Buffy yelled.

**"She hasn't been for the last six years!"**

**"Gee, I wonder whose fault is that!"** Buffy remarked sarcastically. **"I'm taking that girl with me to my home today, Angel, you want it or not".**

"**No, you're not. You wanna live with her? Fine, you can, but here. I'm not leaving my little girl with you. And don't dream on taking her to Europe. She's not leaving USA".**

Buffy stared at him, perplexed. Sure she had dreamt of him coming back like he came back from hell, but it sure didn't include a fight over Katharine. Her dreams included a wonderful session of making-out, their life as a family, maybe a wedding and another baby.

**"Angel, what happened to you?"** She asked in a whisper.

**"Katharine did. She's my redemption, and I promised her – and myself – that no one would tear us apart. Death didn't do it and it won't be you who will do the trick".**

**"Why are you so…?"**

**"Protective? Angry? Well…"** He tapped his finger against his chin. **"I've been dealing for six years with my daughter, a living portrait of the woman I love more than anything. Said woman doesn't remember the day we made said daughter, and never thinks of coming to visit me".**

**"Angel, it was too hard!" **Buffy exclaimed. **"It was too painful!"**

**"And you think it was easy for me, to go in your aid and all the time thinking, 'Katie is so like her, Katie is so like her…'?"** He yelled. **"Do you think it was easy to me notice the pain in Katharine's eyes every important day at school, when the other kids have both their parents with them, and she only has me?" **His eyes were now tearing up, but he kept talking. **"No, you don't! So, don't come arguing that it was too hard and painful, because nothing is harder, nothing is more painful, than living with your shadow and your absence over my daughter's heart!"**

They both stared at each other mutely, tears streaming down their cheeks.

**"Angel… Give me her".**

**"I can't"**, he said simply. **"I can't. Katharine is all I have and I'm not letting anyone tear us apart. I let your mother do the trick for us all those years back, and am not doing the same mistake".**

She looked at him confused.

**"My mother? What the hell are you talking about?"**

Angel sighed. Joyce's visit was yet another secret he had and didn't want Buffy to know. Signaling for her to sit down, he took a seat at his bed. She obeyed him.

**"You remember prom morning?"**

**"Sure"**, she said bitterly. Even if she lived a thousand years, she'd never forget it. She had been so happy, hopeful, peaceful that day… And in the matter of minutes he had torn her life apart, with that thing that she needed light, children…

**"Well… I had thought of leaving you, but it wasn't something I had spent hours brooding over. It was just an idea, something I'd discuss with you".**

**"Let me tell that I like that plan more. Why didn't you put it into action?"**

**"Your mother came to visit me that morning"**, Angel said sincerely. Buffy's eyes grew large. **"She said that you were a young girl and had to grow up very fast, but in some matters you still were a girl – and I was the center of one of those matters. She said there were some difficult decisions ahead of us and, if you weren't able to make them, I should".**

**"I can't believe it".**

**"It's true",** Angel said quietly. Even after almost eight years, the memory still hurt. Buffy shook her head.

**"I didn't mean I don't believe you. I meant I don't believe her. That was so typical of her. She knew nothing of my life back then, never wanted to know, and then suddenly she knew what was best for me?"** She jumped up and started to pace around. Then, she turned to him with a glare. **"And you? Why did you have to listen to her?"**

Angel sighed. It was a thought that had occurred to him a lot over the years.

**"It was just too soon after the Mayor's words. I was afraid"**, suddenly, he was angry that he was apologizing and stood up as well. **"Sorry if I feared that being with you, just being, would be the trigger to lose my soul. Sorry for not wanting Angelus to destroy everything I have and love! Sorry for not wanting to burn in Hell again!"**

They were yelling to the top of their lungs, both putting out the years of pent-up frustration. Downstairs, Cordelia, Faith, Wesley and Gunn were giving Katie breakfast. She was looking at them with wide eyes.

**"Aunt Faith, why are mommy and daddy fighting?"** She asked Faith. Cordelia shrugged.

**"They're just like that kid. They'll yell, and they'll cry and then finally, they'll make up and then make out"**, she resumed. **"That's Buffy-and-Angel saga for you".**

Meanwhile, upstairs, it was Buffy's turn to talk.

**"And, of all people, you chose to listen to my absent mother?"**

**"Buffy, she caught me at the top of a major guilt-trip!"** Angel defended himself. **"If that happened a day or two earlier, I'd never have agreed with it!"**

**"But you left anyway, even knowing that was killing me!"**

**"It was killing me too!"** He said. **"You'll never know how much I cried at each step that took me away from you. But then, you never made a movement to stop me! If you didn't want me to go, you'd have stopped me. But, no, you just let me walk away!"**

**"Don't turn this on me! It was not my fault that you left! I never wanted you to leave! I wanted my life to be with you, but you didn't want yours to be with me!"**

Angel stared at her, shock stunning him into immobility.

**"You think I didn't want to live my life with you?"** He whispered.

**"I don't think, I know. You said it yourself".**

**"God, when did we start to misunderstand each other?"** He said and sat back down. Buffy did the same.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I always wanted my life with you. I just didn't want you to waste yours with me"**, he explained, his voice soft. Buffy's eyes widened. **"You were so young and had so much to experiment. I just didn't want you to wake up one day and hate me because I was keeping you from doing whatever you wanted to do".**

**"Oh, Angel…"** She whispered. **"That'll never happen"**, she said softly. **"You gave me the most wonderful feeling I had all my life. With you I knew true love. Damn"**, she wiped her tears, **"you gave me daughter. Sure, I lost six years of her life, but she's my daughter anyway and in two weeks I learnt to love her".**

Angel smiled.

**"That's Katie O'Connell for you".**

**"She's so much like you. She broods even!"**

**"No, she's just like you. You have met her when she was grieving my supposed death. Now that I'm back, you'll see she has all your mannerisms".**

**"Your 'death'… Angel, what happened?"** Buffy asked trying to ignore the ache in her heart at the distance between her. She just wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him with all her might. But now it was talk-time. Maybe later… after all their issues were discussed…

**"I needed to die. I'm like a phoenix. I was reborn from the ashes. Time is slower where I was. I stayed for two days there, and when I came back I found out I had stayed 'dead' for two weeks".**

**"Katharine was broken-hearted. She was dying slowly. That's why we were leaving, Angel. Staying here wasn't doing her any good".**

**"I know. I know. But, Buffy… Please try to understand me. I have nothing to lose, Katie's all I have. Imagine that you raised a baby of ours all on your own. One day, out of the blue, I find out we have a kid, and want to take it with me. How would you feel?"**

Buffy nodded slowly, understanding. A warm feeling filled her heart. Angel was perfect with kids, as she had pictured him to be. Just the depression his 'death' had thrown Katharine into was more than proof of that.

**"I'm not going anywhere"**, she whispered. He smiled thankfully at her. Buffy looked warily at him. **"Well, you're alive now, from what I see"**, she said acknowledging the fact that they were sitting under the sunlight and he looked comfortable where he was. **"And we both still love each other… right?"** She glanced at him for confirmation, smiling when he nodded. **"And we have Katharine. Where do those things leave us?"**

**"Well…"** He got up slowly and took a seat next to her. **"We can have a wedding. Or move in together, without a wedding at all. You pick".**

She cuddled into his embrace.

**"You're really letting me choose? Wow!"** She whistled and kissed his cheek. **"I'm having you anyway I get. A wedding would be wonderful. But Willow, Kennedy and Xander won't make it in time. Why don't we have a ceremony with the guys down there and our baby, and then later we give this big party to our friends?"**

He smiled.

**"That's a good idea".**

_**

* * *

Six months later…**_

A party was happening at the huge Hyperion Hotel. Katharine was turning seven and, to celebrate Buffy and Angel's daughter's new age, her uncommon family gathered together.

Willow and Kennedy flew from Canada – Willow four months pregnant with her and Kennedy's first child, a boy; Giles came from London, where he was running the new Council; Dawn drove from San Diego, where she was going to college.

Deanna and Kate were there too, along with Kate's new boyfriend wannabe, a policeman whose name was Lincoln. Angelina, Lincoln's daughter, was there as well, playing with Deanna and Katharine, who she knew from the daycare.

**"Katie, honey, it's cake-time!"** Buffy called as Angel walked in the living room with the pink and white strawberry cake that was their daughter's favorite. The adults and the children – five or six, not counting Angelina, Katharine and Deanna – got together around the table and started to cheer happily, singing the happy-birthday.

**"Blow the candle!"** Faith said over the noise. Katharine nodded and blew off the candle without hesitation, under her friends' and family's catcalls. Buffy started cutting the cake, Angel's arms firmly wrapped around her waist. Deanna approached her best friend with a frown.

**"You didn't make a wish"**, she pointed. Katharine smiled, her green eyes fixed at her parents.

**"I have everything I ever wanted"**, Angel and Buffy's daughter said in a whisper.

And, in her timeless room, the female Oracle smiled.


End file.
